baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris
"Let me tell you something, Balto. A dog cannot make this journey alone. But maybe a wolf can." — Boris to Balto (character) in "Balto" Boris is a character in all three movies. He is the father figure and friend of Balto. Appearance In Balto, Boris is a snow goose. He is mainly white, but has dark brown / black tipped feathers on his wings. He has a red-orange beak and blue bags under his eyes. In Balto 2: Wolf Quest, Boris looks about the same, but his white areas are more brown tinted, and his beak and legs are more orange than red. The bags under his eyes are more grayish. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, Boris is even whiter than he is in the original movie, and his beak and legs are a darker orange. Belongings * A mop and bucket that he uses to clean the floors of Balto's Boat Goals and Dreams * To make Balto happy (achieved) * For Balto to return home safely with the medicine (achieved) * To be with Stella (achieved) * To hide his fear of flying from Stella (not achieved) Character Summary Boris is a Snow Goose. He was born and raised in Russia, but moved to Nome for unknown reasons. He took in Balto and raised him when he was very young. In ''Balto'', Boris lives on an abandoned boat with Balto outside of Nome, and is his best friend and father figure. He is usually the one that Balto goes to for advise. He is also the apparent uncle of Muk and Luk. Movie Appearances and Storyline Boris is a Snow Goose. He was born and raised in Russia, but moved to Nome for unknown reasons. He took in Balto and raised him when he was very young. In ''Balto'', Boris lives on an abandoned boat with Balto outside of Nome, and is his best friend and father figure. He is usually the one that Balto goes to for advise. He dislikes going into town, but seems to go often for Balto's sake. He too is bullied by Steele and his friends, but tries to avoid conflict and urges Balto to walk away. Boris comforts Balto and believes that there's nothing wrong with being a halfbreed, and hopes that one day Balto will see himself for what he really is. He is annoyed by Muk and Luk, who refer to him as their uncle, but cares about them deep down. He encourages Balto to go talk to Jenna. When Balto joins the race for the fastest dog, Boris is skeptical and calls Balto crazy, but ends up showing support and extreme pride when he wins. He calls Balto crazy again when he decides to set off to find Steele's Team, but after he sees Rosy in the hospital, decides that it's worth it. He, Balto, Muk, and Luk begin their journey, and Boris constantly has to keep the bears in line. Eventually they run into a grizzly bear, and Boris is frantic and terrified when Balto nearly drowns. He notices the affection between he and Jenna. When Jenna is revealed to be injured, Balto asks Boris to lead her and Muk and Luk home. Boris is reluctant to leave Balto, but does so with a piece of advice: "A dog cannot make this journey alone, but maybe a wolf can." These words end up pushing Balto to continue to fight to get the medicine home. Boris is wrapped in Balto's blanket with Muk and Luk sadly when they believe Steele's lie that Balto is dead. Just then, Boris hears Balto howling, and the team returns. When they reach the hospital, Boris swoops down and hugs and kisses Balto. Rosy's father invites Balto to see Rosy, and Boris encourages him proudly. In ''Balto 2: Wolf Quest'', Boris is concerned about Balto's recurring dreams and believes that it means something, but Balto ignores him. Jenna gives birth to Balto's pups, and Boris becomes the uncle to Aleu, Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Red-Blaze Pup, and Red-Faced Pup. When Jenna takes the pups to the beach, the pups tackle and pull on Boris as he struggles to get away from them. When Balto stops them and they run off, Boris comments that Aleu looks even more wolf than Balto, who refuses to accept this. Boris is certain that Aleu is different and will not be like a dog. When Aleu is fully grown, Boris is her babysitter, much to her disliking. Later, she is nearly killed by a hunter, and Boris participates in attacking and driving the hunter away. After Aleu runs away, Boris is watching Muk and Luk play with a toad and asks them to stay quiet, but just then they see Balto laying washed up on the shore. He asks Boris to tell Jenna that he has Aleu's trail. Boris goes to Rosy's house and delivers Balto's message, but Jenna is still anxious and starts to go to join Balto when Boris stops her. He tells her that this is a journey for father and daughter and assures her that they will be okay because they are both part wolf. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, Boris meets Stella, a seductive female goose that Boris falls in love with. She wants to go flying with him, but Boris tries to find a way out of it and reveals to Balto that he is afraid of heights. Balto tries to help him get over his fear of flying, but it doesn't work. Boris instead lies to Stella about an injured wing to delay the flying date. Before the race against the bush plane, Stella catches Boris telling Balto about his trick and yells at him, chasing him into the mail bag that is put on the plane. Boris finds himself along for the ride and is shocked when he finds himself in White Mountain. Initially, he believes he's trapped there, but then notices that the bush plane hasn't left yet and jumps back in. Boris is on the plane when it crashes, and he stumbles out into the snow and collapses. Later, Balto, Stella, Muk, and Luk find him, and while Balto stays to help Duke, the others take Boris home. Later on, Boris and Stella walk along the shore together, and he admits his fear of heights. Stella is surprised and says she thought he didn't want to because something was wrong with her. Boris promises she's perfect, and the two go swimming together. Quotes "Oh, no, no, no, I'm a delicate country bird. I hate going into town!" -Boris to Balto when he wants to catch the end of the sled race in Balto. - "Every time there's a race, you run around like you're in it." -Boris to Balto in Balto. - "Balto... There are some things I can't help you with. I am goose, not Cupid." -Boris to Balto after his encounter with Jenna in Balto. - "Don't listen to him. Don't look at him. Live a long life." -Boris to Balto when Steele challenges him in Balto. - "Not a dog... Not a wolf... All he knows is what he is not. If only he could see what he is." -Boris about Balto in Balto. - "Don't fret, Fido. I'm sticking here until I'm sure you can stand on all four feet, hmm?" -Boris to Balto when he asks if he ever thinks about going back to Russia in Balto. - "What, more whimpering? Between you and Balto, is like ''Dostoyevsky novel around here. Lighten up."'' -Boris to Balto, Muk, and Luk in Balto. - "What? And why not? This wolf business again? What's wrong with being half and half, I like to know! Sometimes, I wish like crazy I was half eagle." Balto: "Why?" "Quite a profile for one thing. And no one eats you for another." -Boris to Balto after he says Jenna isn't his type in Balto. - "First of all, get it through your head that they wouldn't put you in a sled team even if you did win, and if you did, it wouldn't matter!" -Boris to Balto when he decides to join the race for the fastest dogs in Balto. - "I don't wish you luck. I wish you sense!.... Good luck, kiddo." -Boris to Balto when he decides to join the race for the fastest dogs in Balto. - "He's going into freezing coldness to find a dog he doesn't like, to bring medicine back to a town that doesn't like him! Oh no! I'm beginning to understand the bear!" -Boris to Muk and Luk after they ask where Balto is going in Balto. - "Let me tell you something, Balto. A dog cannot make this journey alone. But maybe a wolf can." -Boris to Balto when he continues alone to find the lost team in Balto. - "Not dog, not wolf! You're a hero!" -Boris to Balto when he returns with the medicine in Balto. - "Balto, maybe seeing raven and wolf on totem pole is making you dream something very important!" Balto: "Like what?" "Maybe something you forgot, or maybe something you are supposed to know." -Boris to Balto about his dreams in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. - "Look at me. I'm an uncle!" -Boris to when Balto and Jenna's pups are born in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. - "Strange. Her brothers and sisters look just like dogs, and yet Aleu looks just like-" Balto: "A dog. Aleu looks like a dog too." "Haha funny! But from where I stand, I see daughter who looks even more wolf than father." -Boris to Balto about Aleu in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. - "Aleu! How can I babysit if you won't sit? You don't sit nowhere for more than five seconds!" -Boris to Aleu in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. - "Aleu should have home of her own." Balto: "When the right time comes, she'll... Find a home." "But when the right time comes, will you let her?" -Boris to Balto about Aleu in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. - "No, Jenna! This is a journey for father and daughter. You must have faith in them." -Boris to Jenna when she wants to go help Balto in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. - "Don't worry, Jenna. Remember, they are adequate. They are both part wolf." -Boris to Jenna about Balto and Aleu in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. - "I am living in Nome for a long, long time, but I was born in Russia." -Boris to Stella in Balto 3: Wings of Change. - "Fun? Fun is birthday party! That was big pain in tush! I say stop, you go! I say no more, you do more! What- what, you have rocks in your head?" -Boris to Muk and Luk when they jump on him in Balto 3: Wings of Change. - "Is terrible! I'm going on date with gorgeous goose! And she's wanting me to fly with her, but I do not fly!" -Boris to Balto about Stella in Balto 3: Wings of Change. - "The flying part is not hard. It's where you go when you do it! Psst... I hate heights." -Boris to Balto in Balto 3: Wings of Change. - "The flying part is not hard. It's where you go when you do it! Psst... I hate heights." -Boris to Balto in Balto 3: Wings of Change. - "Bravo, Balto, magnificent! Except for talking too much at end, but we fooled her!" -Boris to Balto after he interrupts his date with Stella in Balto 3: Wings of Change. - "I tell you, Balto, I am having cake and eating it too! Whoever called me a silly goose, believe these words, Stella is treating me like a king! I just have to keep this up for summer, and I am made in the shade!" -Boris to Balto about his situation with Stella in Balto 3: Wings of Change. - "I still cannot believe you came looking for me. Is it maybe because you still like me?" -Boris to Stella in Balto 3: Wings of Change. - "You? What could be wrong with you? You're perfect." -Boris to Stella in Balto 3: Wings of Change. - "Stella, would you do me the honor of joining me for a little late night swim?" -Boris to Stella in Balto 3: Wings of Change. Relationships Balto After Balto was separated from his mother, Aniu, Boris took him in and raised him. Throughout the original movie, Boris is Balto's best friend and father figure who he sometimes goes to for advice. Boris dislikes going into town and thinks he's crazy for wanting to be a sled dog, but joking aside, believes that Balto is worth a lot more than he thinks, and wishes Balto could see how much he really is. He usually tags around with Balto no matter what. Ice_screenshot_20181227-141703.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-233723.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-231735.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-161506.png Muk and Luk Muk and Luk are two polar bear cubs that love Boris and call him their uncle. They love playing games with him and visit he and Balto often. Boris cares for them, but usually is annoyed by their low intelligence and how they attack him with hugs and licks. muk1.png muk3.png muk5.png muk6.png Jenna Jenna and Boris aren't seen too often together. When Balto admits his feelings for Jenna, Boris encourages him to make a move. When Balto falls through the frozen lake after the fight with the bear, Boris and Jenna hurry down, and he rests his wing on her shoulder. The two wait anxiously together for Balto, Muk, and Luk to resurface, and when they do, they're overjoyed and run to their friends. When Balto decides to go on alone, Boris, Muk, and Luk pull Jenna back to Nome on a bushy tree branch. In Balto 2: Wolf Quest, Boris watches from the door of the shed after Jenna gives birth to Balto's pups. After Balto leaves to find Aleu, Boris tells Jenna that Balto has Aleu's trail and told him to tell her not to worry. Jenna tries to go after Balto, but Boris stops her and tells her that it's a journey for father and daughter. Jenna anxiously asks Boris if he's sure Balto has the trail and will be alright. Boris tells her not to worry and holds up her chin, and they smile at each other. jen1.png jen3.png jen5.png jen6.png Balto's Pups Balto and Jenna's Pups; Aleu, Kodi, Dingo, Red-Blaze Pup, and Red-Faced Pup all seem to love Boris and call him their uncle. On the beach, they play and jump on him, tugging him around as Boris yells at them to let go, but they don't listen, as they're teething. Balto comes over and tells them that uncle Boris isn't a chew toy, and they all release him, all but Aleu, who continues biting on his leg until Balto pulls her away. As the pups play on the beach, Boris comments that it's strange that all the other pups look like dogs, but Aleu looks just like a wolf. He says that she looks even more wolf than Balto. When Aleu gets older, Boris becomes her babysitter. Aleu is annoyed and backtalks Boris, claiming she doesn't need a babysitter. When Aleu runs away, Boris tells Jenna that she must have faith in her and Balto, and it is a journey for father and daughter. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, Boris never interacts with Kodi, and it's unknown how they feel about each other. pup1.png pup2.png pup6.png pup5.png Stella Stella is a goose that arrives in Nome in Balto 3: Wings of Change. She immediately takes a liking to Boris and flirts with him, asking him to go flying with her at sunset. Boris accidentally agrees, then panics because he has a fear of heights. Boris is head over heals for Stella and doesn't want to lose her, so he fakes a wing injury to delay their flying date. When Stella finds out about his lie, she angrily chases him into a U.S mail bag, and he ends up on the plane during the race. After Stella finds out that the plane crashed, she is worried about Boris and feels horrible for what she did. She joins Balto, Muk, and Luk on their journey to find Boris and takes him back to Nome. Later on the beach one night, Boris hopefully asks if Stella came for him because she likes him, and Stella initially is angry and starts to fly away, but he calls her back and confesses that he's afraid of heights. Stella is surprised because she thought there was something wrong with her, and Boris says that she's perfect. The two go for a swim together. stel1.png stel2.png stel3.png stel4.png Gallery Screenshots Balto boris1.png boris2.png boris3.png boris4.png boris5.png boris6.png boris7.png boris8.png boris9.png boris10.png boris11.png boris12.png boris13.png boris14.png boris15.png boris16.png boris17.png boris18.png boris19.png boris20.png boris21.png boris22.png boris23.png boris24.png boris25.png boris26.png boris27.png boris28.png boris29.png boris30.png boris31.png boris32.png boris33.png boris34.png boris35.png boris36.png boris37.png Balto 2: Wolf Quest boris38.png boris39.png boris40.png boris41.png boris42.png boris43.png boris44.png boris45.png boris46.png boris47.png boris48.png boris49.png boris50.png boris51.png boris52.png boris53.png boris54.png Balto 3: Wings of Change boris55.png boris56.png boris57.png boris58.png boris59.png boris60.png boris61.png boris62.png boris63.png boris64.png boris65.png boris66.png boris67.png boris68.png boris69.png boris70.png boris71.png boris72.png boris73.png boris74.png boris75.png boris76.png Production Drawings 17141mca.jpg A13qqq.jpg A21.jpg A23-1.png B3.jpg Ghhghghghgh.jpg S-l500_(32).jpg S-l1600_(80).jpg S-lhhh500.jpg 4(8).jpg Balto_model_sheet_art_boris_04.jpg Balto_model_sheet_art_boris_11.jpg Balto_production_drawing_60.jpg Balto-coloring-boris-2.jpg Boris3.jpg Ice_screenshot_20181224-011340.png U0ESp1Uk.jpg Trivia * In some concept art for the film, Boris is drawn wearing a hat. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wolf Quest Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Other Animals